


Harry Potter and the Siphioner, The Chamber of Secrets

by witchguy1993



Series: Harry Potter and the Siphoner Series [2]
Category: 7th Heaven, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts for his second year with Kai and their friends. The Chamber of secrets is opened and students are getting petrified. What will Harry, Kai and their friends do ? </p><p>M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

The first summer away from Hogwarts goes pretty well, Dudley, Kai, Harry, Justin and Hermione had all hung out, Dudley went on a diet and was getting slimmer much to Vernon's distaste (not that he would voice it), the boys had found out that Hermione lived pretty close to Harry's relatives and spent every day with them during the holidays, Harry had discovered another power one day when Vernon charged at him when Kai wasn't there and Vernon was flung away from Harry by Harry who used telekinesis on his walrus of an uncle who stared at Harry with wide eyes before he gets back up and heads into the kitchen. During the summer Harry starts watching movies (mainly Batman: Assault on Arkham) and reads some comic books when he sees the character Harley Quinn in the comics, he decides to get movies, videos games and comics with Harley in them (he watches Batman: Assault on Arkham many times) before he says to Kai while watching the movie "i want to be just like her" pointing at the character Harley Quinn.

"what, an insane, pathological, psychotic, neurotic, vengeful, slutty girl ?" asks Kai with an eyebrow raised.

"yea" replies Harry nodding in an excited manner and he claps his hands a bit. They head out to meet Justin and Hermione with Dudley who had become close with Harry to tell them what Harry wants to do. Hermione shakes her head before she says "if you get a boyfriend, make sure they are not like the Joker"

"my boyfriends will not be like the Joker" replies Harry.

"good" says Hermione while Justin stares at her and she says "i do read comics and watch TV, The Joker is pretty abusive with Harley and Harley always goes back to him which annoys Poison Ivy but still is at Harley's side when something goes wrong"

"i need to find my own Poison Ivy" says Harry.

"maybe you will" says Dudley.

"i know i will, i just hope that it's soon" says Harry before they to the park to discuss what they will need for Harry to become like Harley and Hermione asks "what colours do you want your hair to be, if you change your hair"

"blonde with two ponytails, one of them will be red and the other will be black but i'll let my hair grow before i change it" replies Harry.

"when will you change it ?" asks Justin.

"when my hair grows past my shoulder" replies Harry.

"will you dye to two ponytails completely or just a part of them ?" asks Dudley.

"the whole ponytail" replies Harry with a smile before he says "let's get some new clothes to match my new attitude" the others agree before they walk to a clothing store and they use the credit card from Gringotts and they buy a lot of clothes, shoes and accessories, all in red and black. They also buy a black and red baseball bat and a black and red mallet.

* * *

In the middle of the summer vacation Vernon's sister Marge visits and she tries setting her dog Ripper onto Harry and Kai but Ripper is stopped when Harry undoes his glamours and growls at the dog in his Neksune form, the dog whimpers and runs back to Marge who then goes to confront Harry.

She storms up to Harry and demands "what did you do to my poor Ripper ?"

"i scared him" replies Harry before he reveals his black and red baseball bat from behind his back and he takes a fake swing at her, making her flinch and Harry laughs loudly attracting the attention of Vernon who his sister sees and she says to Vernon "the boy did something to my poor ripper"

"that's it, boy" Vernon yells at Harry before he charges at Harry who then takes out his bat and Vernon stops before he backs away a bit with wide eyes at Harry's crazy look in his eyes and he splutters out some words before he looks at Marge who says "he is just a boy, he is just a weak, disobedient boy"

"no, i'm not weak" says Harry before Kai, Justin and Hermione enter the room and Kai asks "what's going on ?"

"she set Ripper on me" replies Harry. Kai looks at Marge before he growls and he stalks over to her before he grabs Harry's baseball bat and he places it onto her head and says "set your dog on Harry or say anything insulting to him or insult his parents or anything and i will smash you in the head with this bat, either i will or Harry will, am i clear ?" Marge nods before Kai says "verbal confirmation is needed"

"yes, i understand" she says before Kai gets the bat back to Harry before he grabs Harry's arm and says "come on Harry, let's watch a movie" Harry nods before they all go into living room while Marge stares at Vernon before she says "he has changed"

"ever since he came back with that boy" replies Vernon.

"we should get rid of him" says Marge.

"i think i know of a way" says Vernon. (Harry isn't wearing any of his new clothes just yet except black and red socks and his Harley Quinn Gauntlets)

* * *

The week before Harry's birthday comes and goes but someone, a house elf named Dobby, visited Harry and warned him not to return to Hogwarts for his second year and Harry replies by saying "whatever it is, my friends and I will face it, head on" before the house elf disappears and Harry continues with whatever he was doing. He tells Kai, Hermione and Justin about the warning which Hermione decides to investigate.

the night before Harry's birthday Harry had Justin, Dudley and Kai are all in his room when they suddenly hear what sounds like a car engine. Harry looks out the window and he sees a flying blue car, the flying car levelled with the window and he sees the Weasley twins, Fred is driving, George says to Harry "get your trunk, we're leaving"

"wicked, park the car in the street and we will be down in a minute" replies Harry. The twins nod before they park the car in the street. Harry, Kai, Justin and Dudley all packed Harry's, Kai's and Justin's trunks before Dudley went into his parents room to tell his mom that he was going with Harry to see the Weasleys. His father wakes up and is about to get up to get Harry when Harry enters the room and says "come on Dudley, the twins aren't going to wait all night"

"coming" replies Dudley before Vernon says to Dudley "you aren't going anywhere near them FREAKS"

"do I need to get my baseball bat ?" Harry asks Vernon who pales before he shakes he head and says "no, Dudley can go with you"

"sweet, the twins want to meet him anyway" says Harry before they leave Vernon in the room as Petunia had gotten up to see them off but was a little upset that a fourteen year old was driving a car but she got over it after the twins were introduced to her and she tells them to protect Harry, Kai and Justin while they are at Hogwarts from professor Dumbledore and to keep an eye on them and their friends (Petunia had gotten over her jealousy and gotten to know Harry, she also found out about Harry's first year at Hogwarts, she didn't like what happened and she shrieked a lot at them for doing dangerous things)

* * *

The Twins take them to the Burrow and they sneak into the house and Fred says "it's not much but it's home, little brother"

i think it's brilliant" says Harry. Justin, Kai and Dudley all agree. Suddenly they hear loud footsteps heading downstairs and then they hear "where have you been ?" it's Mrs Weasley who turns to Harry and says "Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear" she hugs Harry before she turns to the twins and says "beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen" she turns to Harry and says "of course i don't blame you Harry dear"

"it was a surprise but a good one" replies Harry who then introduces Dudley to her which she doesn't really pay attention to before she says "how about a stop of breakfast ?"

They all nod and they go to the table and they eat their breakfast after Ron and Percy join them and Ron tries to sit between Harry and Kai but neither move to make room so Ron has to side next to Dudley who is on Harry's other side while Justin is next to Kai and they all eat before Ginny comes down stairs and asks "mommy, have you seen my jumper ?"

"yes dear, it was on the cat" replies Mrs Weasley before Ginny stops Harry and she widens her eyes and Harry says politely "hello" with a fake smile. Ginny runs upstairs and Ronald says "that's Ginny, she talked about you all summer, it was a bit annoy actually"

"it must have been" mutters Kai who also rolls his eyes before Mr Weasley comes into the door just as Percy sits down at the table and says "morning Weasleys" which they reply to and Mr Weasley says something about raids before he sits down and that's when he notices Harry, Kai, Justin and Dudley before he asks them "who are you four ?"

"i'm Harry sir, Harry Potter" replies Harry.

"Malachai Parker, please call me Kai" replies Kai.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" replies Justin.

"Dudley Dursley, i'm Harry's cousin" replies Dudley.

"good lord, are you really ?" Mr Weasley asks the four of them who all nod before he asks "when did they get here ?"

"this morning, the twins flew that enchanted car to surrey and back last night" replies Mrs Weasley.

""really ? how did it do ?" Mr Weasley to the boys who reply in an excited manner before he gets hit by Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley says "that was wrong in deed boys, very wrong of you" before he says to Harry "now Harry, you must all about Muggles"

"i know a bit, i have a few muggle items with me" replies Harry.

"oh definitely, we couldn't forget your comics, DVDs, the video games, your portable DVD player, your new mp3 player and your new mobile phone" mutters Justin.

"what ? I like reading the comics and watching the DVDs" Harry says to Justin before he takes out the portable DVD player and says to Mr Weasley "this is a portable DVD player, they play muggle movies"

"how does it work ?" asks Fred.

"batteries and Harry found a way for it to work at Hogwarts too, same with everything else he got" says Justin before the portable DVD player opens suddenly thanks to Mr Weasley pressing the open button but Harry closes it and turn it on with the DVD still in it. The DVD starts and Harry says "this is one of my favourite movies"

"what is it ?" asks Ginny after she comes back downstairs.

"Batman: Assault on Arkham" says Kai, Justin and Dudley in unison while looking at Harry who just shrugs as the DVD's menu screen is just as Errol, the Weasley's owl, flies into a window while delivering their Hogwarts letters. They read their letters before they decide to head to Diagon Alley (Harry decides to bring his portable DVD player).

* * *

They all head to the fireplace and they travel to Diagon Alley by floo. They arrive in Diagon Alley where they meet up with Hermione and they head to a over crowded book store that has someone named Gilderoy Lockhart there and he was signing some books. They stand in line as Mrs Weasley wants him to sign her books, Harry just puts his headphones into his portable DVD player and watches his movie.

Suddenly he feels his arm being tugged on and he gets see a man with a camera pulling him towards Lockhart and he gets out of the grip of the wizard before he take the headphones out of his ears and says to the wizard while glaring at him "don't just pull on me like that, you could have tapped on my shoulder and asked if I wanted to be in a photo with him but no you had to grip my arm and pull me away, i could have sent a kick to your groin if you were anyone else" before he gives his portable DVD player which was paused to Kai before he walks over to Lockhart who tries to grab him into a side hug but Kai says "i wouldn't grab him, if I were you" and Lockhart just lets Harry stand next to him as the photographer takes their photo before Harry is given a set of books and is sent on his way.

Harry gives them to Mrs Weasley who tell him that she will get them signed before he walks away with Hermione, Kai, Dudley and Justin all walk out of the store with the Weasley twins, Ron and Ginny following. Harry spots Draco and Theo who are with some others before he walks over to them and says "hey Draco, hey Theo"

"hey Harry" they reply in unison before they introduce the others that they are with who turns out are Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe who all nod at Harry who nods back before they start talking until they hear a certain girl say "oi, you Slytherin brats, leave Harry alone" they turn and see Ginny march over to them and glare at the group of Slytherins while trying to pull on Harry's arm to get him away from them and Draco says in a teasing way "look like you got a girlfriend Harry"

"no way" replies Harry before he gets out of Ginny's grip and says "Draco is just introducing his other friends" while Hermione, Kai and Justin glare at Ginny while Dudley is confused before he asks "Slytherin ?" in a confused way making everyone look at him and Ginny starts a rant about how evil Slytherins are before she is suddenly silenced by one of the Weasley twins who both go up to Dudley and explain the different houses at Hogwarts before Harry says "the sorting hat thought that I would do great in Slytherin but I chose Gryffindor"

"why did you choose Gryffindor ?" asks Ron in what seems to be a smug way.

"because Kai is in Gryffindor" replies Harry with a shrug while Ron looses his smugness and he and his sister Ginny walk back to their mom in an angry mood. Harry, Kai, Theo, Draco, Dudley, Fred, George, Daphne, Hermione, Blaise, Greg and Vince all chat before Draco's father arrives.

* * *

Harry, Kai, Dudley and Justin spent the rest of the summer at the burrow before Harry, Kai and Justin are sent back to school. They send Dudley back home before they head to Kings Cross train station. After the others have all gone through the barrier and had left Ron, Harry, Kai and Justin behind. They decide that Ron should go next and when he does he smashes into the wall making a guard come over and yell at Ron who tell the guard that he is sorry before he realises that the barrier is blocked, he then suggests taking the flying car to Hogwarts but Harry, Kai and Justin shake their heads and Ron just walks away from them muttering that they were not going to be able to get to Hogwarts and he takes the car and flies away which several muggles see.

Harry send a letter to professor McGonagall who replies and tells them to go to the leaky caldron and she will meet them there. They go to the leaky Caldron to meet her and when they see her they explain what happened before they are flooed straight to Hogwarts and they head to their dorm rooms to unpack before they head to the great hall which is empty of any students and they see Filch cleaning and they decide to help him for a bit before they sit at a table to watch one of Harry's DVDs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

A few hours later the students arrive at Hogwarts while Harry, Kai and Justin are in the Gryffindor common room getting dressed into their robes. After all of the students had arrived and the sorting was done, Harry, Kai and Justin walk into the great hall and sit down at their tables. The one thing the students notice is that Harry's nails are painted red and black which Seamus notices and says "nice nails Harry"

"thanks, Seamus, I did them during the summer" replies Harry with a smirk.

"nice" says Neville as he looks at them before they all finish eating and head to the Gryffindor common room where they see Ronald with a sad look on his face which changes to shocked when he sees Harry, Kai and Justin and he asks "how did you get here ?"

"we sent a letter to professor McGonagall and she got us from the leaky caldron" replies Harry before he heads upstairs to go to sleep.

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Kai wake up at 5:30, get dressed and are about to meet up with Justin, Draco, Lisa, Michael and Theo for their run when they see Seamus, Dean and Neville awake and Seamus asks "where are you guys headed ?"

"out for a morning run" replies Kai.

"a morning run ?" asks Neville before Seamus asks "can I join you ?"

"me too" says Dean.

"and me" says Neville.

"yea but you should know that we are running with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs" says Hermione.

"we know" says Seamus before they all head out to meet up with the others. They meet up with Draco, Justin, Lisa, Michael and Theo who are also with Greg, Vincent, Blaise and Daphne before they head out for their run. After the run they all are sitting in the grass and they talk about the different types of magic that Kai and Harry know about and Daphne asks Harry "how do you know all about this stuff ?"

"Kai taught me" replies Harry before he looks at Kai in a way that says 'should we tell them ?' Kai nods before Harry says "now, what we are about to tell you must not be known by anyone except us, ok ?" Just as the Weasley twins, a boy from Hufflepuff and a few older Slytherins make their way over to them and Fred asks "what are you telling them ?"

"about my life before meeting Kai" replies Harry before Cedric says "we should go somewhere more private"

"there is a few abandoned classrrooms" says Hermione before they all nod and they head to one of the abandoned classroom before the older students cast privacy spells, locking charms and notice-me-nots to keep people from entering the room or even noticing that they are in there.

"now on-one outside this room is to know what i'm about to tell you" says Harry

They all nod before Harry says "for the first few years, i lived with my muggle relatives, they treated me like crap"

"how bad ?" asks Seamus before Terence asks "why did they treat you like crap ?"

"my cousin and uncle were the worst and they treated me like crap because my uncle and aunt hate magic, not so much my aunt, she and I have gotten over it while my uncle is still a bit of a bully but he knows not to mess with me anymore"

"why's that ?" asks Marcus with a toothy grin.

"because he knows that i'll hit him with my baseball bat and that Kai will hurt him too" replies Harry with a sly grin on his face before he looks at Kai with another 'should we tell them' look. Kai nods before Harry says "Kai is older than you think" They all look at Harry like he has two heads before Harry says "Kai is wearing a glamour, one to make him look younger"

"how old is he really ?" asks Hermione.

"nineteen" replies Kai before Harry replies before Adrian asks "how old were you when you met Kai ?"

"six" replies Harry before he tells them how he and Kai met and where they were which shocks them all before Kai removes his glamour before he says "i am nineteen years old"

"how long have you been nineteen ?" Seamus asks Kai.

"i was trapped in that prison world for two years alone before Harry came along and then we were trapped together for four years and 2 months before we escaped" replies Kai before Harry starts talking about learning different magic and he takes his book of shadows out of his bag and is about to say something when he suddenly gets a premonition and in the premonition he sees five different scenes. The first scene he a town sign that says 'welcome to Beacon Hills' before sees a book appearing in front of a boy, the boy reads the book before he chants an incantation and he hides the book. The next four scenes are the same except they are all in different towns. one in Neptune, another in Rosewood, one boy in Glen Oak and the last boy is in District Two of a place named Panem.

After the premonition ends he tells the others what happened and what he saw. Kai then says "they must be a part of the Warren line too"

"The Warren line ?" asks Cedric before Harry explains about his ancestor Melina Warren who had two children (a boy and a girl), he tells them about how she was burned at the stake and how she prophesied two things, one, that each of her descendants of girls will grow stronger and stronger each generation until culminating the birth of three sisters, these will be most powerful female witches to ever wallk the earth- The Charmed ones

"and the second ?" asks Terence in an excited way.

"she prophesied the birth of the six male hybrids, they will be creatures as well as witches, which are her descendants, she prophesied that will have more powers than a normal witch, they won't just have witch powers but demonic and warlock powers too along with other magic, they will be most powerful male witches/hybrids to walk the earth each with their six mates" replies Harry with a smile before he realises the second prophesy has come true and he widens his eyes and says "the second prophesy has come true, if what I saw in my premonition was real"

"then we have to find these five guys" says Hermione in an determined way. Everyone agrees to and they talk some more before they head off to their classes.

* * *

A week later Harry, Kai, Justin, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Lisa, Daphne, Michael, Terry, the Weasley twins, Adrian, Marcus and Terence are back in the abandoned classroom waiting for Cedric who arrives with two other students both of them are in Ravenclaw colours. Cedric says when he sees the others "i thought that we might need an older Ravenclaw in the group" pointing to the dark haired boy before he introduces the small blonde girl as Luna who looks at Harry and says "it is always an honor to meet a neksune like yourself, i do hope that you meet the other five hybrids" Everyone just stares at her before Harry asks Cedric "how did you meet Luna, Cedric ?"

"i passed her in the corridors since she was looking for her shoes" replies Cedric.

"why ?" asks Seamus in a onfused way.

"they were taken from her and hidden somewhere" replies Cedric. Harry growls before he looks at Kai who nods in understanding. Harry asks Cedric "who do think is taking her stuff ?"

"the Ravenclaw girls" replies Michael and Harry growls before he starts pacing (his creature sees Luna as a younger sister) before he says "this calls for pay back"

"i agree" says Hermione while she looks at Luna feeling a mothering instinct kicking in then Luna says "find your cousins before revenge, unite all six and work together"

"good idea and we know just where to find them but the problem is, how are we going to get them ?" says Harry.

"use your powers" replies Luna in a knowing way before Harry thinks about his powers, he suddenly thinks about the Gryffindor common room before he blinks his eyes and he disappears. He appears two minutes later with his book of shadows and he says "that power is just used is calling Blinking and it's a transportation power"

"can you take people with you ?" asks Seamus.

"maybe" replies Harry before he grabs Kai and he blinks to the other side of the room with Kai and he says "i think i can only transport myself and whoever i'm holding" with a sad look before he says "i'll find my cousins with Kai and i'll send updates from wherever we are"

"ok" replies Hermione before he and Kai disappear from the classroom.

* * *

They reappear in the town of Beacon Hills inside the preserve and as soon they arrive Harry changes his clothes and they head into town to find Harry's cousin who is sitting with two other boys his age. He and Kai stand there for a bit and they are spotted by one of the boys who taps Harry's cousins shoulder before he points at Harry and Kai who looks at them before he motions them forward which they do before Harry says to his cousin "hello cousin"

"cousin ?" asks one of the boys.

"i'm Harry, a descendant of Melinda Warren" says Harry before he motions towards Kai and says "this Malachai Parker call him Kai"

"hey" says Harry's cousin before he says "i'm Jackson"

"nice to meet you" says Harry.

"nice to meet you too" says Jackson before he introduces the two boys with him before he spots someone else and Jackson says "and here comes Derek" as some teenage guy walks over to them, steps in front of Kai and asks in a demanding way "who are you ?"

"oi, talk to my mate like that and i'll hit you with my baseball bat before i frost your ass" says Harry as he steps in front of Derek in a threatening way.

"mate ?" asks Derek in a confused before he steps back. Harry thens says "yea, my mate, one of six actually"

"six ?" asks Jackson in a shock way.

"we all will have six mates, we are the descendants of Melinda Warren and creatures" says Harry.

"creatures ?" asks Isaac before he looks at Jackson which Harry sees and he says "from that look from Isaac at Jackson, i'm gonna say that Jackson went under a transformation recently"

"yea, I did" says Jackson.

"what are you then ?" Harry asks Jackson before he explains what he has from the transformation and Harry says as he looks through a book that he summons "sounds like you are half werewolf and half angel"

"half werewolf ?" asks Jackson.

"yea and half angel" says Harry before he asks "can we go somewhere a little more private ?"

"yea, we can go to my place" says Stiles before they walk to his house then Derek calls his mom to meet Harry and Kai. She arrives ten minutes later with a young guy and a teenage girl who looks like Derek who asks as soon as she sees Kai "who's he ?"

"that's Kai" replies Harry before Derek's mother says "neko, kitsune, you smell like both"

"that's because he is both" says Kai.

"that's impossible" says the young man.

"trust me, it's not impossible" says Harry before he drops his glamours and says "does it look impossible now ?" The young man stares at Harry before Kai says "stop staring" the young guy snaps out of it and he says "Talia, he is half kitsune/half Neko"

"i can see that Peter" she replies before her daughter asks "when did you get your creature ?"

"when I was six, it was after Kai got rid of some of the magical block on me" replies Harry.

"who put them on you ?" asks Jackson.

"Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster at my school" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Stiles.

"to make him weak and easy to control" replies Kai.

"why would he do that ?" asks Isaac.

"that, i don't know but he is manipulative, if he were to find out that Jackson was my cousin, he might try and harm him to keep control of me" says Harry.

"how would he do it ?" asks Talia with a growl.

"he could use a follower of Voldemort to kill Jackson plus he is already trying to control who I talk to" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Laura.

"i'm the boy-who-lived, the only one to survive the killing curse" replies Harry before he says "and Dumbledore wants to keep control over me but we don't know why"

"what are you expected to do ?" Peter asks Harry.

"well, i'm expected to be the enemy of Slytherins, be neutral towards Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw while praising Gryffindor, i'm friends with people from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" says Harry before he explains what else he is expected to do before he says "i'm also expected to marry a girl named Giinerva Weasley and be her brother Ronald's best friend"

"why ?" asks Jackson.

"the Weasleys have always been a 'light' family and not dark, they are pretty bigoted against Slytherins, well the twins, Percy and the older siblings aren't but Ronald is and so is Ginerva, they also don't like creatures that are concidered dark" says Harry.

"what kind of creatures are concidered dark ?" Laura asks Harry.

"nekos, kitsune, werewolves, vampires, incubi and some others" replies Harry.

"but nekos are peaceful unless their mates and children are threatened" says Talia.

"i know" says Harry before he says to Jackson "Kai and I are meeting the others, want to join us ?"

"yea" replies Jackson.

"not without me" says Derek with a small growl.

"that's fine with me" says Harry before they all disappear from Stiles' house and reappear in Rosewood.

* * *

Jackson, Derek, Harry and Kai all walk through the town until they see the boy from Harry's premonition before they see the boy walk away with three others. Harry and the other three follow them before they stop and they see the boy making the water around him float and dance around him and the three others. Harry then steps forward and wallks over to the boy who sees Harry and makes the water drop in shock before Harry grins and says "hello cousin"

"cousin ?" asks the youngest of the three other boys before he asks "who are you ?"

"i'm Harry and you are ?" replies Harry.

"Noel Kahn" says Noel before he introduces his brother, Jason and Harry's cousin who's name is Mike and Harry introduces Jackson, Derek and Kai to them all before they chat for a bit. After they finish chatting Harry says "i'm going to get our other cousins"

"how many more are there ?" asks Eric Kahn.

"three more" replies Harry before he asks Mike "want to come with us ?"

"yea" replies Mike before he asks "can I bring Noel ?"

"yea, he can come with us" replies Harry before Harry, Kai, Jackson, Derek, Mike and Noel leave the Kahn house and they disappear from Rosewood and reappear in Neptune near the sheriffs station. They walk trough the twon before they hear some motorbikes and they look around to realise that they are surrounded by guys on motorbikes. The leader gets off his bike and asks "what are a bunch of rich kids like you doing here ?" Harry is about to answer when strong, thick vines grab the leader and a young guy walks up to Harry while wearing a green mask and he says "you looking for someone ?"

"how did you know ?" asks Mike.

"yea, we are looking for my cousin" replies Harry before he says "well, we were until these motorbike riding idiots interrupted us" before the leader is released and he and the others all take off on their bikes. They follow the masked guy to a building before the guy disappears right in front of them and a guy Jackson, Harry and Mike's age steps out with another boy and two girls and he says "sorry, that was just a hologram of me in a green mask and a costume" before he introduces himself, the girls he is with and the boy.

"you looked a little like poison ivy" says Harry.

"my favourite DC comic female villain" says Duncan.

"mine is Harley Quinn" says Harry with an evil grin making Kai roll his eyes.

"i like Killer Frost" says Mike.

"i dressed up like her last year for Halloween while I was at school" Harry tells Mike which shocks Mike before he, Harry, Jackson and Duncan all split from the others and they talk about what they will be wearing for Halloween that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Send comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my second story of this series.


End file.
